In Pieces
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: They were all best friends who were always there for each other. Sam always said that she'd know her friends anywhere, but she had never imagined a day would come when she would have to recognize them like this...


Hello everyone. A new fic from me, hopefully you guys will like it.

Disclaimer: Totally spies is property of Marathon Inc.

Note: To Poison's Ivy. I wanted to write you something for the start of your summer holidays, hopefully you'll like what I have written so far. :)

______________________________________________

**Frustration. **

A feeling some didn't understand and one that some people knew way too well.

And _he_ was one of them. "How many times do I have to go through this to understand that there is no way out?" he snarled. And when he said that, he wasn't talking about the prison. Of course he knew he had the skills to make it out of here in his sleep. He had done it that many times. Still here he sat in a prison made of metal and plastic.

He really was tired of being in here, The last time he had escaped he had hoped would be his last time here. Apparently it wasn't because somebody had other plans.

It was suffocating. Yet not as suffocating as being intrigued was. Yes, he described what he felt as suffocating. He could break the hold this prison had on him but not the hold _she _had on him. And that was frustrating.

He hated the fact that she was on his mind. He hated that he was infatuated with her of all people, the one who was one of his biggest enemies. The only reason why he was intrigued with her was that she was the one that usually made it out of his traps. If it wasn't for her, he would have succeeded by now. And the fact that she dared to challenge him made him curious about her. And it made him angry. Really angry.

Sure all of the spy brats were annoying. And it was easy to hate any one of them because they were all his enemies. But for some reason, he hated her the most and yet at the same time she intrigued him the most. It was probably because of what she did. When she hadn't known who he really was she had been only too eager to be there for him. But where was she now?

He called that betrayal.

And he called that a mistake. He wasn't entirely sure if she knew what she did to him. But then again, sometimes the way she looked at him made him wonder. She would smirk whenever she went past him, taking pride in the fact that she helped stuff him in this place. And then she would forget about him.

Time and time again. "Doesn't she ever get tired of doing this?" He sighed. Of course she wasn't the only one to blame for him being here. But he chose to blame her. Only her. She had spoiled his plans too many times now, for those people she loved. And he was sure she treated it as a game. Where he was the danger and she was the hero that successfully did him in.

It was all a game to her. And to the rest of them. He glared at the prison wall before him, He was sick and tired of them playing with his life. He needed to do something to make her pay, to make them all pay. He had been easy on her and the rest of them. And by being easy, he meant he hadn't killed her for it. Now that thought had crossed his mind several times. Especially on nights like this when he was alone the urge to kill her and the others grew.

But he had tried to kill them before. And as much as he loathed to admit it he had failed. They were stronger together. He sighed dropping his head and trying not to think of the ones that put him here. He paused a moment later narrowing his eyes. "But what if I separated them?" He blinked. The spies worked as a team. They all brought something to the team. Meaning that if any one of them was removed the others would suffer. He just couldn't believe the answer had been in his face all his time. He would separate them and he would kill them.

But he still wouldn't kill her. "No killing her, isn't good enough, Not nearly good enough to make her pay for what she's done." She had a special price to pay for betraying him. For daring to try and match wits with him. He grunted and stood up from his resting place against the cold prison wall.

Since she was the one who made the plans and strategies she was the one who was in control. She was the brains behind their success. Meaning that if he wanted to beat them, he had to defeat her. he had to shut down the brains of the group. She used her brain to capture him every time.

She must think she was smart since she always seemed to win. He would let her deceive herself with that thought if she wanted to. "So you're the smart one..let's see if you can figure out what my plans are." He wasn't the slightest bit concerned about her being able to beat him this time. Being up against him by herself, he knew she didn't stand a chance.

But first he had to get rid of the others. If they thought life was a game and they were allowed to mess with him then he might as well make the game entertaining for him as well. Make it a challenge. A mental challenge.

If she was as smart as Jerry, the others and she thought she was then she could try to stop him. He knew she would try to stop him. But he wasn't going to let it go this time. He was going to go to the very end. People would die. His enemies would die. He wasn't going to rest until he caused enough chaos to defeat them all. He wasn't going to stop until he destroyed them all.

They would never see what was coming. He wasn't going to go after them all at once. He'd made that mistake too many times. He would do his plan in pieces.

He made a fist as he pictured her in his mind. The one he wished to crush the hardest.

"I promise you Samantha...before this week is over you will pay for your mistakes." Glancing at the cell wall he smirked as he knew what he had to do.

He had to break out of here,

and then he had to make her pay.

He needed to make all of them pay.

Jerry.

Clover.

Alex.

And SAMANTHA

"God help you Samantha, because I'm not sure anyone else can." He smirked and chuckled as he stared at the approaching guard. It didn't take him long to deal with him and soon he was out leaving behind the dead body of someone who was stupid enough to take him on alone.

He really couldn't wait until Jerry found out what he had done. But then again, it wasn't nearly as bad as what he was going to do.

Next.

______________________________________________

Hi. This is a new story that I just got the idea for today. I know that this chapter is a little short but I just wanted to get the setting in place.

This will be a _**short**_ story. Involving all the main characters as you can tell and one villain.

A few chapters long only. It's going to be a little different, you'll see in time.

**Please review, if you want to know what's next. **

**Cresenta's Lark **


End file.
